jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Pulsating Mass
Principal Pulsating Mass is the boss of Shinryu Academy and one of the major bosses of the Megatropolis area. It is the principal of the Academy, and one of the Pulsating Mass's many physical forms. It attempts to impede Jimmy's progress throughout Shinryu Academy, but only fights him when he enters the Principal's office, searching for the Secret Knowlege. Before the battle, Punch Tanaka will be added to your party. In battle, the Principal is assisted by six Brain Bats, each of whom perform one action to power up the Principal at the start of each turn. It is highly recommended to take out the Bats first before taking the Principal on directly. Attacks/Actions * The Principal will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member (all if Extended). * The Principal will fire a mind laser, dealing magical damage to one party member (all if Extended). * The Principal will release a wave of negative energy, dealing 50% physical damage to all party members and inflicting Unmotivated and Startled. * The Principal will absorb darkness, healing 10% of its current HP and preparing for a powerful attack. The next turn, it will do one of the following: ** It will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member (all if Extended). ** It will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to three random party members (450% total). If Extended, it will instead deal 150% physical damage to all party members twice, for 300% total each. Brain Bats * Brain Bat A will drain your energy every turn, taking away 10% of each party member's MP. This Brain Bat has a bonus 50% magical resistance. * Brain Bat B will give the Principal Extended each turn, making its attacks hit all party members. This Brain Bat has a 100% chance to counter physical attacks as well as boasting 300 ATK. * Brain Bat C will give the Principal Invulnerable each turn, making all physical attacks do 1 damage. This Brain Bat has a bonus 50% physical and magical resistance, but is weak to Holy magic. * Brain Bat D will give the Principal Reflect each turn, making it reflect all magic damage dealt to him. This Brain Bat has a 100% chance to reflect magic dealt to it. * Brain Bat E will use Analyze on one random party member each turn, making the next attack on them deal double damage. This Brain Bat has a bonus 50% physical resistance. * Brain Bat F will give the Principal Alert each turn, making it immune to Startled. Strategy Before going to Shinryu Academy for it's final day (Friday, the spelling bee day), optimize Jimmy for MAT, utilize the Rotting Jack O'Lantern form, and have Sunshine (learned from Jimmy's Happy Little Sunflower form) equipped as one of your stared active skills. Lars should be built as a tank, preferably with equipment that maximizes both his DEF and MDF in addition to providing more HP and MP regeneration. Lars can have the Pulverizing Light manual equipped if desired. Punch should be optimized for ATK and have the Pulverizing Light manual equipped. While using Undulate with Lars, focus your strongest magical damage skills on Brain Bat B. Brain Bat B allows Principal Pulsating Mass to attack your entire party at once, so it should be taken down first. Hitomi, joining your party this fight, can use Love Magic! Starshine. Brain Bat E massively increases the damage Principal Pulsating Mass can do to a single party member, so take this one out using magic damage after Brain Bat B. Taking these two Brain Bats is a priority. After Brain Bat B & E are defeated, the fight becomes much easier. Attack Brain Bat A with physical attacks to keep your MP pool, then Brain Bat D with physical attacks to ensure you won't take any magical reflection damage. Lastly, use Sunshine (Jimmy) and/or Pulverizing Light (Punch, Lars) against Brain Bat C. Killing Brain Bat C allows you to attack Principal Pulsating Mass. Principal Pulsating Mass should pose no threat at this point in the fight. There is no need to take out Brain Bat F, unless you desire to use moves that afflict Startle versus Principal Pulsating Mass. Category:Boss